deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (Comics)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Guren Type-02 (by MrPacheco101) In a conquered Britannian base, Kallen in her Guren is checking for any Britannian soldiers that my might be sneaking around; She then sees a white flash south of her location and goes and checks it out. once she gets there she spots a mysterious figure in armor, the figure turned out to be Iron Man who is confused on how he got here. Judging Iron Man to be some britannian weapon she shoots her Slash Harken at him, Iron Man sees the object coming at him then uses his Repulsor Blast to blow it up and then sees a giant Red mech who shot it Iron Man then readies himself. the guren puls out its Fork Knife, charges, and tries to swipe him; Iron Man dodges the hit, But is then knocked away by the Gurens right arm torwards the wall causes a huge crater to appear. Knowing that his might be stronger than he is Iron Man pushes a few buttons in his right arm and his armor is given the Hulkbuster attachment; The Guren then swiped at Iron man with the Knife, But he punches the Knife on impact causing it to break. the Guren then tries to use its right arm to cause a chain reaction in Iron Man armor, but Iron Man grabs the arm by the fingers and hurls the Guren towards a nearby Britannian Watchtower causing it to crumble.Knowing that the fight must end the Guren gets up from the rubble,points its right arm at Iron Man direction,and fires its Radiation Blast; with know reaction time Iron Man detaches his Hulkbuster and uses it as a shield causing a huge explosion. Thinking that it won the Guren proceeds to walk off,but spots Iron Man in the midst of the smoke with his chest lighten up.Iron Man then fires his Unibeam that rips the Guren in two inmobilizing it; Iron Man walks towards the upper half of the Guren and ripps open the cockpit entrance exposing the injured Kallen."Who are you ?" She said holding her injured arm."I'm Iron Man." he responded and then fires a Pulse Bolt destroying the cockpit and killing Kallen inside. he then flies off, trying to find a way home. WINNER: IRON MAN Expert's Opinion Although the Guren's Radiation proved to be very lethal, it was Iron Man quick thinking and plannig that made him the victor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vegeta (by So-Pro Warrior) At Stark Enterprises Tony Stark is on a buisness call with a boss of a nearby company. "Look listen Don I know that your buisness is doing well but listen be part of Stark Enterprise and I will make sure that your company does more then well I will make it Perfect." Tony says "Alright fine I will give you some time to think alright bye now." Tony hangs up and his assistant Pepper walks in. "Hey Pepper" Tony says "Tony what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with the Avengers attacking Dr. Doom in his country? Since you know whole he has weapons of Mas Destruction built" Pepper says "Yeah well they didn't need my help besides War Machine's with them so technically he's taking my spot." Tony says "Well I should probably go train at least just in case they need me. Pepper hold all of my calls until I'm done" Tony says Tony puts on the Bleeding Edge armor and is about to head into the training room when a loud explosion rocks the entire city. "Jarvais statues report!" Tony says "Sir reports are coming in that a strange Man has appeared out of nowhere and is destroying the city." Jarvais says "Well I guess training is cancelled." Tony says Meanwhile in the city Vegeta has found himself in New York and has started going on a rampage trying to find a way back to his world. He looks up in the air to see a man in red armor flying towards him and land right in front of him. "Hey uhh sorry if you didn't notice but this is a No Destroying City Zone" Tony says "Out of my way Fool or else feel MY WRATH!!!!" Vegeta says "Listen I don't know what your problem is since I've never seen you before but how about trying to talk instead of destroying the city." Tony says Vegeta flies towards Iron Man at full speed and punches Iron Man right in the stomach which sends Iron Man back but he is able to stop from going back further by planting his feet firmly on the ground. "So not a man of words huh oh well" Tony says He puts his hands up and fires his Repulsor Rays at Vegeta who is blown back but lands safetly on his knee and looks up at Iron Man and smirks. He puts his hands together and fires his Galick Gun Iron Man who quickly dodges the strike but the force of the blast is strong and forces Iron Man to crash through a wall. "Man this guys has power better be careful." Iron Man says He flies outside only to be meet with a punch to the face and retaliates with a punch to Vegeta's face. Both fly back and while Vegeta fires his Galick Gun again Iron Man returns fire with his Repulsor Rays which results in a huge explosion and blows both warriors back. Vegeta recovers quicker and fires his Cosmic Cannon at Iron Man. Tony reacts with a fire from his Uni-beam but the Cosmic Cannon proves to strong and breaks right through and blasts Iron Man through 5 buildings and into Stark Enterprises. Tony manages to get up from the rubble to find the Bleeding Armor destroyed. He yells at Jarvais to evacuate the building and the alarms in Star Enterprises go off. Pepper runs at Tony and gives him his Suitcase Armor and Tony tells Pepper to get to safety. Tony looks to see Vegeta flying at him and Tony quickly attaches the Suitcase Armor to his body and jumps out of the way of Vegeta for Vegeta to fly through the the walls. Vegeta quickly stops and looks back for Iron Man to be standing at the end of the hole in the wall he made and fire the Repulsor Rays at Vegeta and gets blown back. Vegeta gets up from the blast for Iron Man to fly straight at him and punch him right in the stomach and then kick him back making him crash through the walls. Iron Man flies at Vegeta again but Vegeta quickly flies at Iron Man and flies right on top of him and punches Iron Man with both of his hands on Iron Man's back. Which causes Tony to crash right through several floors. The Suitcase armor gets trashed and Tony quickly activates his Extremis armor and as Vegeta flies down towards Iron Man Tony looks up and fires his Uni-beam straight up at Vegeta and blows him through the roof. Tony flies to his room of Iron Man suits and deactivates the Extremis Armor and opens up the door to the Hulkbuster Armor. Vegeta lands right back on the roof and waits for Iron Man to appear. The roof then trembles and Iron Man busts through the roof with his Hulkbuster Armor. "Alright I have just had about enough of you!" Vegeta says Vegeta yells in rage and a strange yellow aura like thing appears around him. Tony looks as Vegeta's hair changes to yellow and without knowing Vegeta has gone Super Sayian. Vegeta yells at Iron Man and in a flash of light Iron Man is met with a powerful punch to the stomach. Iron Man retaliates and puts his hands together and hits down on Vegeta releasing him. Vegeta flies up and uppercuts Iron Man and fires his Cosmic Cannon but Iron Man puts a lot of power into the Uni-beam and the result is a huge explosion over New York. Both warriors are blown back. Tony is exhausted from the battle but notices that Vegeta is not. Vegeta smile and starts laughing at Iron Man who gets ready to charge at Vegeta but Vegeta yells in rage Tony flies towards Vegeta but Vegeta powers up and fires his Final Burst Cannon at Iron Man who gets at point blank. The armor is oblierated and Tony yells as he is obliterated by Vegeta's power. Nothing is left of Iron Man and Vegeta yells in victory. WINNER: VEGETA Expert's Opinion While Iron Man was Intelligent and more was more Physcologically Healthy. Vegeta had the more better and stronger powers like the Super Sayian and dominated in the Majority of important X-Factors which brought Vegeta to beat the Armored Avenger Iron Man. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage